Amor além da vida
by witchysha
Summary: Songfic. Para o amor não existem barreiras. O amor está além de onde os olhos podem alcançar. Além de onde as mãos podem tocar. O seu amor era maior que a morte.


My heart will go on - Celine Dion  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
(todas as noites nos meus sonhos)  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
(eu te vejo, eu te sinto)  
  
That is how I know you go on  
  
(assim é como eu sei que você vai)  
  
Ele estava ali, sob a luz da lua, as estrelas refletidas nos seus lindos olhos verdes. Ela olhava para ele intensamente, um sorriso enorme esboçado no rosto. O grande lago refletindo o céu azul escuro, com a grande lua cheia flutuando em suas águas, envolta por pequenas estrelas brilhantes que despontavam no céu. Aos poucos foram vencendo a distância que havia entre eles. Um pouco receosa ela levantou as mãos vagarosamente, passando-as levemente pelo cabelo dele. Ele sorriu e tocou seus braços levemente, assegurando que estava ali. Ela sorriu para ele e o abraçou, com muita força. Aos poucos ele se desvencilhou dos seus braços e aproximou o seu rosto do dela. Sutilmente pressionou os seus lábios sobre os dela, enquanto ela passou rapidamente os braços em volta do seu pescoço, começando a beija- lo com força. A força daquele beijo mostrava todo o amor guardado no coração de cada um. Aos poucos ele diminuiu o ritmo do beijo e se afastou dela. Mais uma vez ele sorriu e acariciou os braços dela. Então ele começou a se distanciar dela, caminhando, sem se virar, em direção ao lago. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dela, e cada vez mais ele sumia na escuridão da noite. Ele não parou ao atingir o lago, continuou caminhando sobre este, cada vez ficava mais difícil de vê-lo. Passou apenas a ser uma sombra, um esboço, logo antes de desaparecer definitivamente. Lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto dela sem parar, mas não emitia nenhum som. E junto com as lágrimas, um sorriso se formou nos seus lábios. Sorriso esse que não atingia os olhos, de onde continuavam a desflorar lágrimas de tristeza. E aos poucos ela levantou a mão na direção em que ele partiu, a segurando no ar, na direção dos olhos, como se dissesse adeus sem acenar. Ela também começou a caminhar para trás, sem virar, mantendo os olhos fixos no lugar onde antes havia estado o homem que amava.  
  
Far across the distance  
  
(longe atravessando a distância)  
  
And spaces between us  
  
(e espaços entre nós)  
  
You have come to show you go on  
  
(você veio para mostrar que você vai)  
  
Hermione Granger acordou com o coração disparado, sentou-se na cama e bebeu a água que já deixava ao lado da cabeceira da cama, junto com os livros que lia até pegar no sono. Lembrava de cada detalhe do seu sonho, de como ele havia a tocado, a beijado, e sumido. Exatamente como na vida real. Com a diferença de que ele não havia sumido, desaparecido sobre um lago. Ele havia morrido. Mas mesmo morto se fazia sentir. Ela sabia muito bem que o que havia acontecido naquela noite e em todas as outras, não era um sonho. Não um simples sonho. Ele estava realmente ali. Eles estavam realmente vivendo aquele momento. Os momentos mais felizes da vida dela. Sonhos. Provas que ele dava para ela de que ele jamais a esqueceria. De que ele estaria com ela para sempre. Que o seu amor era maior que a morte.  
  
E ela sabia que ele vinha, mas da mesma maneira tinha que partir. Ela não sabia se isso era bom ou não. Ela o tinha visto partir definitivamente uma vez. E agora tinha que vê-lo partir todas as noites. Mas todas as noites ela poderia estar com ele novamente, nem que fossem meros minutos.  
  
Então ela o via partir todos os dias, a mesma sensação de dor, de perda tinha que sentir todos os dias, somente para ter a sensação de tê-lo de volta por alguns minutos. E assim ela relembrava todos os dias que ele havia morrido. Que ela agora estava sozinha no mundo, porque por mais pessoas que ela pudesse contar, por mais amigos que ela tivesse, ninguém nunca completaria o vazio que agora residia em seu coração.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
(perto, longe, aonde quer que você esteja)  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
(eu acredito que o coração vai)  
  
Seus amigos a viam sofrer e tentavam a ajudar. Levavam-na para passear, para fazer compras, para bibliotecas famosas, para bares, enfim, tentavam de tudo para ao menos distraí-la um pouco. Claro que ela aproveitava tudo. Passeava alegremente com os amigos, ia fazer compras com eles, passava horas nas bibliotecas, pesquisando, lendo, matando tempo, ia aos bares, bebia, dançava, ria, aproveitava. Mas sua felicidade nunca mais seria completa. Sem ele por perto, tudo perdia a graça, perdia a vida.  
  
E ela conheceu outros caras, saiu com alguns, assim, sem compromisso, por diversão. Nunca levou nenhum deles a sério. Seu coração já tinha um dono, e por mais longe que este estivesse, nenhum outro tomaria o seu lugar.  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
(mais uma vez você abre a porta)  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
(e você está aqui no meu coração)  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
(e o meu coração vai e vai)  
  
Ele acordou assustado, sua cicatriz doendo tanto que ele parecia não conseguir enxergar. O sonho tinha sido tão real. O seu aviso parecia ser para valer agora. O seu medo se misturou com a coragem, ele se levantou e foi até a janela. Nada parecia fora do lugar. Dali da sua torre via perfeitamente bem a orla da Floresta Proibida e a beira do lago. Para qualquer outra pessoa, tudo pareceria normal. Mas para ele não. Ele havia sido avisado no sonho aonde encontrar o sinal. Ele viu o pequeno jorro de luz verde sair de trás de uma moita escura na beira do lago. Não havia sido um sonho. Como tantos outros, foi um comunicado, um sinal, uma intimação. Sem mais, ele foi encarar seu destino.  
  
Ao sair do castelo o ar frio da noite invadiu seu pulmão, o fazendo tossir. Com passos largos e firmes, ele atingiu seu alvo. Chegou na beira do lago, varinha em punho, pronto.  
  
-Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Um rapazinho metido a valente, sozinho, no meio da noite, com o famoso e popular Lorde das Trevas. Um doce se você adivinhar o fim da história!  
  
-Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?  
  
-Rapaz curioso! Muita arrogância daquele velho barbudo achar que com uns feitiços mixurucas me impediria de chegar até você. Realmente, é difícil quebrar toda a magia e entrar em Hogwarts. Mas não é impossível. Pelo menos nada que um bom Lorde das Trevas não consiga fazer. Afinal, qual a graça de ser mal se não souber combater as barreiras do bem? Mais alguma pergunta? Um chá para acompanhar?  
  
-Vamos acabar logo com isso. Como você mesmo falou no "sonho", chegou a hora da história ter um fim.  
  
-Você? Você? Eu tenho o nome repugnado para chegar um verme feito você para me chamar de "você"? Olha aqui rapaz, está certo que nós até dividimos sonhos, mas ainda não temos tamanha intimidade. Para você é "senhor". Como o senhor falou. Vamos, repita!  
  
-Cale a sua boca e vamos andar logo com isso.  
  
-Rapaz sem paciência! Tá com pressa de morrer é? Então por que ficou 17 anos fugindo? Vamos lá, relaxa rapaz, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. E a sua morte tem que ser perfeita!  
  
-Nós vamos ver quem vai ter a morte perfeita!  
  
Com isso os dois lançaram seus feitiços. Harry não teve coragem de lançar um Avada Kedavra. Achou que um Cruciatus o faria ganhar tempo. Mas ao contrário do que disse, Voldemort sim tinha pressa, e lançou um Avada Kedavra no inimigo. Dois gritos ecoaram e o corpo de Harry Potter caiu sem vida na beira do lago.  
  
Love can touch us one time  
  
(o amor pode nos tocar uma vez)  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
(e durar por uma vida inteira)  
  
And never let go till we're one  
  
(e nunca nos deixar até sermos um)  
  
Ela nunca se sentiu tão amada. Sempre tão grudados, tão amigos, tão confidentes. Eles demoraram, mas descobriram os seus sentimentos pelo outro. Que com certeza era mais que amizade. E desde que descobriram esse sentimento que não se desgrudaram mais. Eram vistos o tempo inteiros juntos, de mãos dadas pelos corredores, nas aulas sentavam um ao lado do outro, sempre arrumando uma maneira de se tocar. Ela ia assistir seus treinos de quadribol, ele ia estudar na biblioteca. E eram pegos se beijando em alguma sala vazia, no vestiário dos jogadores, em um canto da biblioteca. E com apenas olhares trocavam segredos, se entendiam. Eram almas gêmeas. Encontraram em uma amizade o seu verdadeiro amor.  
  
E agora ela sozinha guardava esse amor para si. E entregava aos poucos seu amor nos sonhos. Ela tinha certeza que ele também podia sentir esse amor nos sonhos. Por isso ela os deixava continuar. O amor ela não poderia reprimir, pois ele continuaria lá, a machucando se deixado de lado. E o seu grande amor não se encontrava em nenhum lugar material para que ela pudesse mostrar todo seu amor. Era um amor para sempre. Para essa e outras vidas. Por isso nos sonhos o amor se completava e eles finalmente eram um só.  
  
Love was when I loved you  
  
(amor foi quando eu te amei)  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
(um momento verdadeiro que eu te abraço)  
  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
(na minha vida nós sempre vamos)  
  
Foi numa noite estrelada de lua cheia que ela se entregou totalmente ao seu amor. Depois de um vitorioso jogo de quadribol, enquanto todos comemoravam no salão comunal, eles consumiam o seu amor e comemoravam a vitória do seu jeito no vestiário dos jogadores. Uma única vez em que se amaram. A primeira vez de cada um. E a mais feliz lembrança que ela tinha. Porque dois dias depois sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.  
  
Acordou suando, o coração disparado. Sem parar para pensar, colocou a capa por cima do pijama e saiu do dormitório feminino correndo. Passou em disparada pelos corredores, arriscando ser vista por qualquer um. Mas isso era o que menos importava agora. E quanto mais ela corria, mais longe parecia estar do seu objetivo. Esbarrou em estátuas, derrubou vasos, tropeçou nos próprios pés. Chegou ofegante à porta principal. Empurrou a porta com força, pois esta parecia estar emperrada. Com muito esforço conseguiu passar. Correu desesperadamente, sentindo a grama molhada com o orvalho fresco da madrugada sob os pés descalços. Avistou ao longe duas figuras de pé, se encarando pelo que parecia. Correu ainda com mais força. Para alcança-los teria que dar a volta no lago. Se aproximando cada vez mais das duas figuras, reconheceu a forma do namorado e do seu pior inimigo. Lord Voldemort. Podia agora ouvir o que falavam.  
  
-Nós vamos ver quem vai ter a morte perfeita!  
  
E quando estava bem próxima, viu um jorro de luz vermelha e um de luz verde. Com o coração disparado, viu o corpo do seu amado ser atingido. Gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, seu grito se juntando com o de Harry, formando no ar um só grito de dor. E o corpo começou a cair, para ela parecia em câmera lenta. E ela viu Harry Potter cair sem vida na beira do lago. O grande amor da sua vida. Morto.  
  
-Voldemort! - ela se virou para ver que Dumbledore agora também estava ali. E como ela, também havia chegado tarde demais.  
  
Correu até o corpo de Harry e o abraçou com toda força. Não podia acreditar que ele estava morto! O que seria dela agora? O que ela iria fazer? Para que ela iria viver? Sua vida não tinha mais sentido. E ela o abraçou com muita força, esperando talvez que de tanta vontade ela pudesse morrer junto com ele.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
(perto, longe, aonde quer que você esteja)  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
(eu acredito que o coração vai)  
  
Depois de três dias Dumbledore reuniu Hermione e a família Weasley para dar maiores explicações do ocorrido.  
  
-Então tudo isso foi por causa dessa profecia?-Rony não conseguia acreditar.  
  
-Sim. Por causa da profecia.-Dumbledore explicava tudo calmamente.  
  
-Eu não acredito nisso! E a gente perdeu o Harry à toa?  
  
-Como à toa Rony?-Hermione parecia indignada.  
  
-À toa sim! Só um poderia viver. O outro tinha que morrer. Os dois morreram!- a cabeça de Rony parecia estar dando voltas e mais voltas. Ele estava sofrendo muito a perda do amigo.  
  
-Sr. Weasley tente entender. O Harry morreu primeiro. O Sr. realmente acha que só porque um morreu o outro tinha que viver? Acha que deveríamos ter deixado Voldemort vivo porque a profecia tinha se completado?  
  
-Não! Mas...Mas...Eu não sei de mais nada! Tudo o que eu queria era poder ter morrido no lugar dele!  
  
A Sra. Weasley começou a chorar, todos ficaram sem saber o que fazer.  
  
Hermione caminhou até o amigo e o abraçou com toda sua força.  
  
-Eu também queria Rony. Mas nós temos que ser fortes por ele. Por ele, Rony, por ele.-Hermione sussurrou no ouvido do amigo.  
  
-E como ele entrou no castelo? Por que o Harry não chamou ninguém?-Gina perguntou o que todos queriam saber.  
  
-Voldemort ficou muito tempo estudando as barreiras e proteções em volta do castelo. Ele era muito poderoso, e com muito estudo ele conseguiu quebrar todas as barreiras. Nenhum feitiço foi forte o suficiente para impedi-lo de entrar em Hogwarts. E Harry não chamou ninguém talvez porque sabia que só ele colocaria um fim na história. Talvez porque queria se vingar de todo o sofrimento que passou. Talvez para poupar as pessoas que ele ama de se ferirem. Ou talvez apenas não tenha passado pela cabeça dele chamar alguém. Essa informação eu sinto não poder lhes dar.  
  
-E como o Sr. soube que Voldemort estava no castelo?  
  
-Eu tenho meus meios Srta. Weasley.  
  
Depois de algum tempo em que ninguém falou nada, Dumbledore retomou a palavra:  
  
-Eu sei que vocês todos estão sofrendo muito, mas nós temos que continuar a nossa vida. Vai ser difícil, muitas vezes vocês vão achar que não vão conseguir. Então pensem no Harry. Que ele não deu a vida dele por nada. Façam valer o sacrifício dele. E sempre que precisarem de mim sabem onde me encontrar. Agora podem ir para os seus dormitórios se quiserem. A escola volta a funcionar amanhã, é bom que estejam descansados. Boa noite.  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
(mais uma vez você abre a porta)  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
(e você está aqui no meu coração)  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
(e o meu coração vai indo e indo)  
  
Hermione chegou do trabalho cansada. Não agüentava nem lembrar dos relatórios, das pessoas a atormentando, da agitação, do calor. Tomou um banho demorado, relaxando quando a água tocava seu corpo tenso. Saiu do banho, colocou sua camisola e foi até a cozinha, preparar alguma coisa para comer. Sem muita fome, ela bebeu apenas um copo de leite. Voltou para o seu quarto e começou a ler pela milésima vez o livro que tinha ganhado do Harry no último natal que passaram juntos. Aos poucos, o sono foi chegando, ela se sentiu mole, a cabeça doía um pouco. Devia ser por causa da correria do trabalho. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e não demorou muito a dormir.  
  
Ela estava de novo correndo pelos corredores. Deu de cara com a estátua, derrubou o mesmo vaso, tropeçou no mesmo lugar. Mas não era a Hermione de 17 anos. Era a Hermione de 34 anos, que ainda a pouco estava lendo o já decorado "Era da Magia". E ela corria desesperadamente, ofegante, coração disparado. E a porta emperrada mais uma vez. E teve que usar toda a sua força para conseguir abrir uma fresta para passar. Dessa vez ela já sabia para onde ir e sem demoras começou a dar a volta no lago. Mais uma vez ouviu a voz, que agora reconhecia como de Harry, falar:  
  
-Nós vamos ver quem vai ter a morte perfeita!  
  
E viu os jorros de luz, e ouviu seu próprio grito, viu seu amor morrer. Mais uma vez correu ao seu encontro, e o abraçou com todas as forças.  
  
Mas quando um desejo é muito grande, maior que todos os sentimentos, ele é atendido.  
  
Ela o abraçou com força e aos poucos sentiu os braços dele em volta da sua cintura.  
  
There is some love that will not go away  
  
(existem amores que nunca irão embora)  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
(você está aqui, não há nada que eu tema)  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
(e eu sei que meu coração vai indo)  
  
Ela se afastou dele, até poder ver seus grandes olhos verdes olhando fixamente para ela. Então ele sorriu. Ele sorriu e ela entendeu. Seu maior desejo havia se realizado.  
  
Ela o abraçou novamente com muita força, e ele aos poucos foi se levantado, ficando de pé e a encarando novamente.  
  
A sua volta não havia mais ninguém. Nem Voldemort nem Dumbledore.Somente os dois, em baixo da lua cheia, num céu azul escuro repleto de estrelas. Ele sorriu para ela e ela retribuiu o seu sorriso. E como nos sonhos, eles se tocaram e se beijaram. E ele se afastou. Mantendo os olhos fixos no dela, ele foi andando para trás, na direção do lago, como fazia em todos os sonhos.  
  
Mas então, diferentemente do que ele sempre fazia, ele esticou a mão para ela e sorriu.  
  
-Vem comigo.  
  
Ela olhou para ele perplexa. Seus olhos estavam ainda mais verdes que o normal, seu sorriso parecia liberar ondas de calor.  
  
-Não precisa ter medo. Vem comigo.-ele repetiu.  
  
Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão em sua direção. Caminhou até ele, até as suas mãos se tocarem.  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
(nós vamos ficar assim para sempre)  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
(você está salvo no meu coração)  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
(e o meu coração vai indo e indo)  
  
Ele fechou a mão em volta da dela e ambos viraram, pela primeira vez, para o sentido do lago, que ainda refletia a enorme lua no céu.  
  
E juntos eles caminharam em direção ao lago.E não pararam, andaram sobre este. Continuaram caminhando, juntos, de mãos dadas, ficando cada vez mais difícil vê-los. Passaram a ser uma sombra, um esboço, até desaparecerem definitivamente. Juntos, para a eternidade.  
  
N/A: Bom, eu não sei nem de onde saiu a inspiração para escrever essa song. Mas está aí, espero que vocês tenham gostado. E eu queria mandar um grande beijo pra Gabi, e seus comentários cômicos sobre a história, o Felipe que deu maior força, pra Anne, minha companheira de madrugadas e eu recomendo todas as fics dela, a Ligia, que também tem uma fic maravilhosa, e todo pessoal da Família H, a família mais maravilhosa que existe. Beijos para todo mundo, e não esquece de comentar, porque é muito importante saber a opinião das pessoas, principalmente para corrigir os erros.  
  
Obrigada, Larissa. 


End file.
